


But What Does It Feel Like?

by Anonymous



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Cheating, F/F, F/M, Guilt, Infidelity, Lesbian fucking a man, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:27:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29632539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Vaggie is curious and experiments, even when she knows she shouldn't.
Relationships: Alastor/Vaggie (Hazbin Hotel), Charlie Magne/Vaggie
Comments: 6
Kudos: 29
Collections: Anonymous





	But What Does It Feel Like?

Vaggie was a lesbian.

It was something she'd known since she was a young teenager, even if she'd also suppressed it beneath denial. She was a lesbian. Boys never caught her interest, and then neither did men. But she could distinctly pinpoint parts of her memory when she would brush her hand with another girls or watch such a scene on the television, and a fluster would wash over her body, painting her cheeks red. So yes, she was complete in her certainty that she was only attracted to girls.

So why was she here?

She whined as Alastor's cock once again fully hilted inside of her tight pussy, her traitorous wetness giving away her intense arousal as he pounded into her from below, hands on her waist to aid their movement. Her hair billowed down like a curtain around their bodies, free from any ribbon contraints as her own more delicate fingers trailed down his defined yet thin chest, running over pectorals and hardened nipples, biting deep into her lower lip as his eyes lit up with an aroused fire.

How had they gotten here? Why was she doing this? How could she do this, when she had such a lovely girlfriend? Familiar guilt flooded her, only to be washed away as one of Alastor's hands came up to cup her breast, kneading the soft flesh and pinching ashen-pink nipples, chuckling at her as she threw her head back and moaned. His cock felt like it was pulsing inside of her, throbbing with need, and she was so desperate to bring it to it's completion and feel his seed coat her inner walls.

Curiosity, is what it must have been. Wanting to know what it was like, to fuck a man. She had infinite experience in pleasing and being pleased by women, in her years of dating Charlie and then so many girls before her in the living world, but she knew so little about how it felt to seduce and be brought to orgasm by a cock. It was almost otherworldly, the foreign sensation inside of her, strange yet delightful, and she guiltily relished the pleased look on his face as he gazed up at her. Like she was a particularly appetizing meal.

He howled as he finally came inside of her, filling her up to the point of overflowing, and she continued to bounce on him until he was spent of every drop, hissing and spitting and insulting until his hand darted between them to where their bodies met and sent her over the edge as well, an ocean of color flooding her vision as her senses turned to static and she slumped against him.

Her phone rang from where she'd set it aside on the floor, and she leant down to pick it up, not yet dismounting Alastor's softening cock, deciding for the moment to keep it warm as she checked the caller ID. Ah, how ironic, Charlie.

Inexplicably, she wanted to cry. How could she betray her girlfriend like this? And for a MAN? One she hated? 

Alastor relished her distress and guilt, rubbing her thigh, and she sighed, swallowing thickly as she answered to listen to her girlfriend chirp through the phone, speaking back even as Alastor whispered a cheeky 'round two, dear?' and she began to bounce again.


End file.
